Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communications circuit, and in particular, to a low-voltage differential signaling transmitter and a low-voltage differential signaling receiver.
Related Art
Low-voltage differential signaling transmitter and receiver are usually used in an high speed data transmission application such as computer buses system. However, in a low-voltage environment, how to improve a bandwidth and efficiently use a power resource is a major problem.